User blog:Wildman12345/Call Of Wild Millitary A.K.A C.O.W
Welcome new recruit, I welcome you to C.O.W. The apocalypse's last hope for humanity. What C.O.W Stands for. C.O.W Is the last remnants of the military, and civilians who have bundled together to keep the innocent safe from harm. Our mission, eradicate all threats of the virus that turned humans into zombies, while also ridding all of the bandits that threaten colonies. As A peace group, we do not resort to violence unless these conditions are met. A. Clear hostility to C.O.W. B. Shooting at C.O.W units. C. Failing to respond to C.O.W Peace attempts. D. You are a bandit. E. Failing to comply within C.O.W operated sector guidelines. How to become a C.O.W First you must swear on your life that you will follow C.O.W Guidelines. Next go thought the top secret training and swear one again that you will not tell anyone about what you saw. Be able to follow orders from your superiors UNLESS A. Would fail B. Is near impossible. Classes listed but not limited to. QCQ: PPSH, M9, FRAGS 2 MP5, M9, FRAGS 3 M3, TEC-9, SMOKE GERNADE 2 AA-12, TEC-9, FRAG 3 MID RANGE FIRE: AK-47, G18, MINES 2 FRAGS 3 AN-94, G18, SMOKE GERNADE 2 AK-103, G18, C4 1. HK-416, G18, FRAG 2 Long Range: SVD, Tactical mine Other: Rpg-7 Tank Mine Units------------- All units above recruit are classified. Joining C.O.W will let you see ranks. Civilian- Police- Vehicles----- Including but not limited to. Technicals Urals Police Cars ATVs M551 NTC's Leopard 2 M8 Greyhounds M3 Stuarts Lavochkin La-5 T-90 Boeing 787 Mk 4m 2K22 Tunguska MI-8 The PCER-848 As you can see. Our power is far more superior than a few hillbillies with shotguns. Agreement term. When you join C.O.W your standard time in service will be 4-8 years. Should you sustain a life-threatening injury, you will be pulled out of combat and discharged. Should you want to join C.O.W for a longer period of time, say so on your application sheet. The time you spend in the military will be chosen by C.O.W recruiters. Once in C.O.W Territory you will notice this 1. We don't power cities by gas, we power them by solar and heat. 2. Lights on at 7:00 AM, Lights off by 4:00 PM. This conserves power. 3. All food grown from crops/found and scavenged, will be taken to the food band where rations can be distributed equally When you join C.O.W you will agree to be the best hero you can be to the people, and the greatest threat to bandits you can be. Recent Victory's: Total Occupation Of Korea (North) Total Occupation Of USA Total Occupation Of Mexico Total Occupation Of Russia Total Occupation of Germany Current Wars. C.O.W VS Bandit's (Currently winning) C.O.W VS Neo NAZI (Currently winning) C.O.W VS Government Remains (Winning) C.O.W VS South Korea South Korea has launched a nuke and have taken 10,000 lives in one strike, all lethal force authorized in South Korea Category:Blog posts